Blue Breeze, Green Waves, and Red Teardrops
by TheOneYouCallWe
Summary: The missing past of two unlikely people, and how they are entertwined. Recall the memories long buried by years of hardship. And watch as they crumble... Recently Rewritten.
1. America

Blue Breeze, Green Waves, and Red Teardrops

Disclaimer: Not mine. Murakami-senpai's.

EditSomething: I'm scared to revamp this thing; it's so horrendous. Xx

* * *

"He just doesn't realize, Kumagorou, does he? He's so oblivious to everything..." muffled sobs could be heard from the now dark recording studio, as a moss-brown head shook in sync with his slender body. "Why doesn't he realize? Is he so blind to me? No, he sees other things in me...so why..." 

_Ryu... he's not perfect. He doesn't understand your emotions. Not many people do, but that's because..._

"Because I hide behind my mask, right? I act so childish and naive..."

Ryuichi was left to wallow in his sorrows in the dark claustrophobic room, without knowing of any solstice, peace, or love from anything or anyone. A dark and empty room all to one's seld... is the most torturous area imaginable.

* * *

It was another normal day at N-G Productions, with the customary yelling, swearing, gunshots, screaming, chairs flying into walls, and walls being crashed **though** reverberated throughout the building, causing it to shake violently. But nothing would prepare them for the surprise and moreover shock that would cause the commotion to triple in volume.

Ryuichi Sakuma slowly walked towards his recording studio, with his already memorized speech playing countless times in his head. 'Quite a shocker it would be,' he thought wryly. 'They won't expect it, and that's the whole reason why.' He stopped at his studio door with a rare serious and slightly venomous expression marring his natural beauty. But, before entering, he switched to his childish and cute persona, the mask he kept on in fear of him breaking. But it was too late for that. If he didn't get away soon...then there would be no cure. It had to be done. And it would.

"Haaaaaaiiiiiiiii!" came the sing-song voice that would later be passed to another generation; it was greeted with the usual K directing his gun towards Ryuichi's head and threatening him that if he was late one more time, the bullet silently resting in the dark depths of his black gun would be directly in the skull surrounding the brain popcorns. Then--also as usual--Ryu grinned cheerily at K and promised not to be late again. Yet, something was off in the way he looked at everyone, and being the mostly easy-to-read person he was, they all noticed, especially Seguchi.

"Ryuichi? Is something wrong? You appear...depressed."

A pained expression slipped through his mask for a split second, before returning to his natural state.

"Nope! Nothing's wrong, Tohma-chan! Everything's perfect! But...I have an announcement to make..."

"Eh? An announcement?" Noriko said, looking at Ryu curiously.

"Yep! A big announcement!"

"..." Claudely stared at Ryuichi; of course his mind was on other things, such as: 'If a bullet traveling at 537 mph and a train traveling at...'

Seguchi, trying to contain all of his fear--and doing so poorly--calmly asked with as straight as a face as he could manage, "Ryu... what kind of announcement...? Does it have anything to do with Grasper...?"

"I want to go to America!"


	2. Publicity

Blue Breeze, Green Waves, and Red Teardrops

Disclaimer: Not mine. Murakami-senpai's.

A/N: Hahahahaaa my legs hurt. :"D.

* * *

Stiffling silence enveloped the sleek, shadow-grey Toyota as it was directed--as quietly as a black panther hunting it's prey--towards its destination. Claude K. Winchester stared furiously, yet mutely, towards the almost invisibly paved road, all the while reminiscing on past events. Ryuichi Sakuma, however, clung his pink rabbit plushie to his chest, as his mind also wandered to an…interesting scene at NG Productions. 

**_(Haiii I'm a flashback.) _**

"You want to what?!?" Noriko shrieked, slamming her hands upon the keyboard; creating a horribly jarring note.

"I just told you. I want to go to America." Ryuichi spoke as if this were the smallest matter to anyone; as if it occurred every day of his absurd life.

Seguchi stood stunned, registering the shocking news, whilst trying desperately to find a reason for such an action. After 2 or so minutes of no ability to decipher, he questioned with one word that asked all, "Why?"

Ryuichi's façade slipped more so than before, but not enough that he could not grasp it; he responded this hurtful question with an answer that told all, "Publicity."

**_(End ze flashback) _**

"Ryuichi." 

Ryuichi started, broken out of his trance. He did not respond, for he was still returning back to current time--not history.

"Ryuichi, what did you mean by 'Publicity'?"

His muddled mind only registered the last 3 words of Claude's sentence.

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"What did you mean by 'Publicity,' Ryuichi." It was not a statement, nor a question, but a demand. Claude demanded an answer, and--being the gun-toting maniac manager he is--would definitely recieve his answer.

Ryuichi did not respond at first. His gaze fell to the floor, and lay there for few seconds. After the time passed, he answered question with question, "Why don't you tell me?"

Silence yet again held them captive, both contemplating on how and what to answer with. Claude was the first to speak.

"Although I have been your manager for many years, and I know possibly every reason you pull your idiotic stunts…I cannot see past your façade."

This startled Sakuma; no one had ever realize that he **had** a façade--unless you count Kumagoro. Claude failed to realize this, and continued his speech, "I can see it is there, but it is so realistic that I fail to see the true Ryuichi. You have created it long and hard, with each passing second adding another brick, only adding to whatever lies beneath. Who are you really, Ryuichi? You have a mask worn, to protect yourself, but from whom?"

For the third time it was silent, until Ryu answered, with a heart wrenching undertone that any person, even deaf, could tell, "Tohma…reminds me of someone…"

* * *

A/N: Cliffie! Whoa, that was short! Heh. What the title of this story is REALLY about is coming up soon! Don't miss it! R&R! Oh yeah, does anyone know what 'na no da' really means? Someone told me I ought find out before using it again… 

Reviewer's Corner:

**Eitriarch**: Thank you for the advice! I will keep it in mind!

**Moccino Ai**: Yes! Someone figured it out! I gave a few hints of the pairing, but I hope it wasn't too obvious! Thankies!

**Shirubaa Kitsune**: Thankies for the compliment...I think…I like short and long reviews, so if you review again (HINT HINT) make it as long or short as you can!


	3. Gold Eyes, Golden Hair

Blue Breeze, Green waves, Red Teardrops

Disclaimer: Not mine. Murakami-senpai's.

A/N: It was so painful to make Ryu-chan go through all that angst…I may be an angst fan-girl, but writing it yourself is painful…and it's only to continue…WAHHHH!

Random reader: Shut up and start the story.

Me: Okay…

* * *

**_(6 years ago)_**

"Ryuichi! Come on, Ryuichi! I'm over here!"

It was the middle of August, and on a cool, comfortable day that came very rarely in the over-crowded country of Japan. Hills upon hills of gorgeous green grass blew lightly in the gentle wind, almost as if they were green waves tickling at one's feet. The blue sky could be seen in the breeze if one tried hard enough, giving everything a slight navy tint. Without a cloud in sight, and a warm sun--not too warm, mind you--giving everything a romantic feeling.

25 year-old Ryuichi broke out of his gaze at everything around him, to notice a mop of blonde hair and vivid golden eyes waving almost maniacally to gain his attention.

"Ryuichi! Hurry up! I want to see the lake! GET OVER HERE, NOW!"

He smiled and began to run to his friend, and, decided to be the little devil he was, jumped and attached himself to his friend's waist, causing them both to start rolling on the steep hill, laughing all the way.

"Aw, Ryuichi, why'd you go and do that? Now we're way too far from the lake!" the blonde pouted and as punishment, noogied him viciously.

"Ow! That hurts!" Ryuichi exclaimed, tears welling up in his eyes.

"H-hey! Don't cry, Ryuichi!" he immediately stopped to grab Ryuichi by his shoulders, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Ryuichi's tears stopped sooner than later as he stared deep into his eyes. The blonde blushed and turned his head away, deciding on the lake as something interesting to watch.

"C'mon, Ryuichi, let's go." He helped Ryuichi to his feet, still blushing, as he began to saunter to the lake. "Well? C'mon! Let's go!"

Ryuichi stared longingly after the 16-year-old boy and began to run after him.

"So, are you going over to Seguchi-san's apartment today?" Ryuichi asked calmly.

"Yeah, Kitazawa-sensei wanted to tutor me over there today!"

"When do you have to be there?" Ryuichi asked again.

"Um," he placed a finger on his chin thoughtfully, then saying, "About midday, I think. Really soon from now…" the teen became slightly depressed and kicked a rock into the crystal blue lake, which was the same shade as Ryuichi's eyes, "But I don't wanna have to leave you, Ryu-chan…"

Ryuichi was surprised; the blonde had never called him 'Ryu-chan'.

"But, I'll be back soon, ok?" he immediately brightened as he ran off to the apartment, "Bye Ryu-chan!"

Ryuichi stared after, whispering softly, "Goodbye…"

**_(1 Hour Later)_**

Seguchi rushed to the apartment; he knew something was amiss. There was a feel to the air, and that feeling led straight to his apartment. Running up the stairs, he threw open the door, panting hard, to find _him_ sitting on the floor, gun in hand, trembling like a leaf.

He whispered something barely audible, yet the boy heard his voice, and looked up at him, fear and yet hope in his eyes. Seguchi kneeled down and held the boy, who began a barrage of tears.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. It's all my fault…" Seguchi whispered, trying to calm down the teen in vain.

**_(15 Minutes Later)_**

Ryuichi had received the news from Seguchi that he was in a bad, shaken state, and he flew to the infirmary the boy was being held in.

'I should've known that bastard Kitazawa would do something like this! Damn it all!' He ran past a nurse, who yelled at him, "Please do not run in the hallways, sir!"

He stopped, breathing hard, in front of what was supposedly his room. He opened the door, to find a dark room, with the boy sitting up, as if lost in another world. A state of terror. He flinched at the sound of the door opening, and looked sideways at Ryuichi.

"Oh..." Ryuichi whispered.

The teen's eyes opened wider, and he began sobbing again.

Ryuichi ran to him, and also desperately tried to comfort him. But his sobs only continued, until Ryuichi began muttering, "Eiri…Oh god, I am so sorry…"

Ryuichi Sakuma, the lead singer of Nittle Grasper, held Eiri Uesugi close to him, wishing for all the best for him.. He would need it. Much so…

**_(3 Years Later)_**

"Ryuichi, are you truly going to leave us?"

Although the airport was busy, and filled with passengers, Ryuichi heard none of them, except for the question that hung in the air. 'You messed up that sentence, Tohma. Perhaps if things were different...if Eiri had never been...no; no reminiscing. It's time I left Japan.'

"I have to, Tohma. For...reasons..." he spoke without turning around, staring ahead at the plane.

Tohma never witnessed the relationship between Ryuichi and Eiri.

After Eiri had been almost-raped, he became colder. More distant. He even began to shut out Ryuichi. His normally bright and cheerful eyes became cold and hard. And the look of a murderer never left his eyes. Ryuichi became shocked, as well, and turned to Tohma for aid. This had led Ryuichi's feelings for Eiri stayed same, but they also began for Tohma. Soon, he was stuck between them.

"Will we ever see you again?" Noriko asked.

Ryuichi winced at the tone of her voice, and rather than stay and be brought down by his friends and loved ones, he ignored her question and began walking to the plane.

"Ryuichi! Wait!" a vocie called out.

But he didn't. Instead, he wandered onto the plane. He didn't even hear the sound of Tohma, Noriko, K, or any of them telling him not to go. No. Instead, he left them for what he thought could be a better life...


	4. Eternal Silence

﻿ Blue Breeze, Green Waves, and Red Teardrops 

Disclaimer: Not mine. Murakami-senpai's.

A/N: Haiii I'm just about done revamping this. It's bringing back so many memories...

At (6 years ago), Ryuichi was 25 and Eiri was 16. It was right about the time that Kitazawa tried to rape Eiri. For the story to go right, I had to mess up time a bit.

At (3 years later), it is 3yl (years later) than the 6yl part. Ryuichi is 28, and leaving for America because of Eiri turning all, 'Damn the world and all it's inhabitants. Grr, grr, grr' (I took this line from another fanfic I read, because it just fits him so well! PLEASE DO NOT SUE!). Ryuichi can't decide between Eiri and Tohma, so he leaves for America to sort out his problems.

* * *

**_(Another 3 years later)_**

Tohma Seguchi stood near a large, crude poster of a Hawaiian woman wearing a skimpy bathing suit. An odd poster for such a place. That place was the Japanese airport, and Seguchi had been waiting quite some time for whoever it was. He had been in the same spot, staring blankly ahead at the port, for nearly an hour, and it was beginning to irk him. After 3 years of abandonment, it was doubtful _he_ would even come back.

3 years…it truly had been quite some time since _he_ left…It was likely he had changed some…possibly become more beautiful…

Seguchi blinked twice, to rid himself of the ever-present, infectious images that so haunted him. "Not the time for this…" he spoke to no one in particular.

This long wait was beginning to agitate him--the plane has arrived 15 minutes ago, damnit--when his glimmering irises spotted a bouncing mop of moss-green fluff and long, swaying blonde locks heading directly towards him.

Gathering his courage--which was quite odd; normally he had all the courage one human being could ever even have in their short lives--and placing that creepy smile on his creamy-colored face, he concealed any true positive emotions. K knew to stand off away from them, and he did just so. Meanwhile, Seguchi and Ryuichi had a custom staring contest. Ryuichi was scanning Tohma's eyes, gestures, and body positions in order to see what his reaction was to all this. Unfortunately, he was having no luck. Tohma was a blank ticket and it was **not** helping to ease Ryuichi's emotions. Finally deciding to test him further-although taken as a gesture of utter and complete glee-he promptly glomped Tohma. Tohma staggered somewhat, and K smirked at him.

"H-hello, Ryuichi... long time no...-cough- see...!" Tohma began turning blue as Ryuichi squeezed his neck harder and harder.

"Uh... Ryuichi, you might want to loosen your grip... he's suffocating..." K said slowly.

"Aah! Right!" embarassed, Ryu released him too soon as Seguchi stumbled around more; he quickly regained his balance, which left enough time in between the compusure and non-composure for Ryuichi to have a good look into his soul...

Which was a complete messs of emoitons. Unfortunately, not enough time to decipher the emotions as Seguchi put on his mask, once again, and began to snatch Ryuichi's wrist.

"Ryuichi... we must be leaving. There is much to catch up on..." Seguchi smiled, genuinely, in that calm manner only he could accomplish.

Grinning hugely, Ryuichi let himself be dragged along, completely forgetting Claude.

* * *

"..." 

Silence.

It wasn't a tense silence--such as when someone says something they realize only afterwards they **shouldn't** have said--but more like a comfortable silence between lovers.  
_  
What an odd way to start off a visit with Tohma-chan, eh, Ryuichi?_ Kumagoro said slyly.

'Kuma-chan? You haven't spoken at all today...'

_I felt you needed your time alone._ It smirked wider.

'Kuma... what are you concocting?'

Meanwhile, Seguchi was occasionally glancing to him, Ryu's expression becoming more and more contorted.

"Tohma-chan?" 

"Mm?" he responded absent-mindedly.

"C-can we... go to your home for tonight, please? I'm tired of jet lag..." he whispered sincerely.

"Certainly."

* * *

As they reached Tohma's large-scale two-story house, Ryuichi couldn't help but still be in awe. 

"It's so big. I can't believe you and Mika-san can live in such a large house!"

"Oh, I am not living with Mika now." Tohma slowly opened the door.

Immediately, Ryuichi's hopefulness perked up and his hyperness seemed to increase dramatically.

"You aren't?"

"No... I discovered, just recently, there is someone whom I care more for."

"Oh?" Ryuichi and Kumagoro asked simultaneously, but only one was heard.

"Yes... although I never realized it before, I care for **him** much more than I did Mika."

More silence.

Ryuichi followed him into the house, still lost deep in thought...

'Who is it he cares more for than I? Oh, of course...Eiri. It's such a twisted love triangle, with no recovery and all the boundaries to be set. So irregular and yet cliche; I wonder how Eiri reacts to his advances? Does he accept them, reject them, respond to them wholehearted--'

"Ryuichi."

He heard hsi name being spoken softly, and hsi head jerked up to glance at Tohma's visage. There was a tension in it, of some sort, and Ryuichi wished to relieve that tension in any way possible.

_Remember what Fujisaki used to always say? (1) "Simple, yet wonderous and beautiful. Live like that - with simple grace." Don't dawdle on it, just do it._

"Tohma." He controlled his voice to a steady, even level, and Seguchi was half-afraid of Ryuichi scurrying off again--possible to Germany, or France this time

"If I were to kiss you...how would you react?" It was time for him to ask, for an answer. They had been waiting for three years, and it was **time**...the tension was relieved.

However, Tohma only gawked. It was such an out-of-the-blue question--quite like Ryuichi's everyday questions from long ago, although it would take time to re-adjust to them--that was left dumbfounded and quite unawares.

It also left Ryuichi open to act.

Neither was completely unawares of them kissing each other, but it flowed through them, until they found themselves on the couch with bated breaths and hazy eyes.

"I do believe that answers my question." Ryuichi grinned cheekily. he casually flung Kumagoro to a cushioned chair on the opposite side of the living room, and told it to 'be a good Kuma and no **peeking!'** Seguchi, however, was more a man of actions than words, and just dragged Ryuichi in for several more kisses.

* * *

A/N: All revamped! Woohoo! I completely redid the final part,a dn I hope it's not as rushed as it was before. :3Reviewer's Corner: (If your pennames have been changed, sorry.) 

**Stepher-chan**: Neither did I. But in reality, it all worked out good, yes?

**Kloudy Reignfall**: Thanks for reading, then! Must check hit counts...

**FadingFaith**: It's not 'soon' but it's an 'update.' Don't kill me?

Extra Things:

(1) We: I have friend who looks a lot like Fujisaki. He said this (he should be a damn psychologist...) And I quoted it. Oh, and of course Ryu had to have known Fuji-kun before.


End file.
